


Candle Dinner Date

by shybr0



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I go on a dinner date with a candle, I'm bored shhhh, Non-binary character, Other, it is literally a candle, nom nom candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybr0/pseuds/shybr0
Summary: I go on a dinner date with a candle because people are scary.I was bored okay?unfinished lmao.
Relationships: shybr0/candle





	Candle Dinner Date

Shybr0 is spending another Valentine's day alone, even though they have two lovely partners. Pandemics can really suck at times, but that's besides the point Shybr0 is feeling pretty lonely. They lay in bed wondering what they could do.

"meow" They turn their head to see their cat in their face. "Hey there kitty, how you?" they spoke, the cat replied by meowing again and rubbing against their face. "Wow, really. I can't believe it." Shybr0 sits up to get out of bed. "Ya hungry bud?" 

Before the cat can finish his meow Shybr0 leaves their room to get the hungry creature some food. He quickly follows behind the human, occasionally trying to run past them causing Shybr0 to trip a bit. "Geez, you must be really hungry, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, but am I? 
> 
> no, cause I'm me and I'm great.


End file.
